De corazones rotos y cómo remendarlos
by Narya
Summary: One Shot. Hermione y Ron llevan años en una relación desgastada, que poco a poco va muriendo. ¿Qué pasa en San Valentín, cuando lo único que quieres es que la relación termine?


**De corazones rotos y cómo remendarlos**

Hermione se miró las manos y no supo qué hacer con ellas. La verdad es que sentía la necesidad imperiosa de lavarlas con agua, un hechizo no bastaría para hacer que se sintieran limpias. De hecho, si lo pensaba bien, no eran sólo sus manos las que se sentían sucias si no todo su cuerpo. Ella misma estaba sucia, no sólo de tierra y pasto si no también por dentro, una mugre que le recorría las venas como si fuera veneno.

Se quitó la ropa y la dejó sobre la banca fuera de las duchas, puso el agua lo más caliente posible y se metió dentro, esperando que el calor que quemaba su piel arrastrara con él la culpa que sentía y la ansiedad que se instalaba poco a poco en su corazón.

Cuando salió del baño, completamente vestida, y entró a la cocina, se encontró con Ron hablando con Harry mientras la esperaba. Era 14 de Febrero y habían programado una pequeña cita para celebrar; una película en el cine muggle (que al pelirrojo tanto le gustaba) y luego una cena a la luz de las velas habían sonado como una gran idea cuando el chico las propuso una semana atrás, ahora en cambio lo único que le provocaban era una gran ansiedad y rechazo. Su estómago se sentía pesado, como si un grupo de piedras hubiera aparecido ahí de repente.

Miró a Ron con cuidado y se dio cuenta que, dentro de todo, él era feliz, estaba conforme con su vida y con lo que había logrado, se notaba cómodo donde estaba. Quizás ese había sido el problema para empezar, eran jóvenes cuando habían empezado a salir y en ese entonces no tenían más preocupaciones que terminar la escuela y derrotar a Voldemort, ahora que estaban más grandes las obligaciones de la vida diaria los empezaban a agobiar, con ellas el esfuerzo que exigía no sucumbir ante la posibilidad de una vida donde cada día era igual al siguiente o al que acababa de pasar. Hermione no quería mirar hacia atrás y decidir que no estaba conforme, que le faltaban cosas por hacer o que simplemente estaba aburrida de su vida. ¡Había tanto en el mundo por aprender, tantos lugares por visitar, tantos libros por leer! Ron en cambio parecía feliz con dejar que su vida siguiera tal cual, y eso les había llevado a discutir en más de una ocasión. Su relación se deterioraba, y ninguno de los dos sabía cómo mejorarlo.

"¿Estás lista, querida?" preguntó Ron, cortésmente mientras le alcanzaba su abrigo.

Hermione sólo asintió, tomando el abrigo y poniéndoselo, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Un sonido le hizo alzar la mirada hacia la cocina, donde Harry cocinaba una pequeña cena para él sólo. "¿Estarás bien aquí sólo, Harry?" preguntó con cuidado. "Nunca estás en casa y justo hoy, que has venido especialmente, nosotros salimos"

"No te preocupes, Hermione, estoy acostumbrado a arreglármelas sólo" dijo él con una sonrisa que habría puesto a Lockheart en vergüenza. "Además, no es como que me fuera a ir hoy en la noche, voy a estar en casa por lo menos unas dos semanas esta vez"

"¿Tanto tiempo, Harry? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Mataste a alguien?" preguntó Ron, de forma burlona.

"No, sólo pedí unas pequeñas vacaciones, después de todo ni siquiera pude descansar para navidad y año nuevo. Me las debían". Replicó este, sin darle mayor importancia al asunto.

La verdad es que Harry trabajaba más que nadie en la casa, desde que salió de la escuela nunca había dejado de viajar por el mundo, recorriendo países y conocidas escuelas dando clases o charlas. Harry se había vuelto tan bueno en la Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras que era llamado regularmente para que enseñara en colegios, pero más que nada su trabajo era íntimamente ligado con el Ministerio, donde ayudaba a los Inefables en cosas que se escapaban a la imaginación de sus compañeros de piso. Nunca hablaban de lo que el chico hacía, pero todos sabían que trabajaba muy duro; mientras Ron creía que esto sólo le llevaría a una vejez prematura, tanto Harry como Hermione estaban de acuerdo en que era una gran oportunidad para conocer las tantas cosas nuevas que el mundo tenía para ofrecerle.

"Eso es muy cierto" dijo Ron, poniendo una mano en el hombro de la chica y sacándola de sus pensamientos. "Será mejor que nos vayamos o perderemos la función. ¿Nos vemos mañana entonces, Harry?" preguntó animado.

"Por supuesto, ustedes sólo preocúpense de celebrar" dijo Harry, sentándose a la mesa mientras la pareja salía de la casa hasta el patio, donde se encontraba el área que tenían designada para poderse aparecer.

"Hermione" susurró Ron junto a su oído mientras la abrazaba fuerte. "Feliz día de San Valentín"

"Feliz día de San Valentín, Ron" dijo ella, incómoda tanto de la situación como de la cercanía que Ron había tomado. No era como no hubieran estado así de cerca antes, pero de momento no se sentía capaz (ni merecedora) de estar así, no cuando se sentía así de culpable.

"¿Primero la película y luego la cena, no?" Ron dijo, separándose un poco al notar cómo se había puesto su novia al abrazarla. Hermione sabía que Ron la mayoría de las veces no la entendía, pero estaba segura que después de tantos años había creado una especie de sexto sentido en lo referente a cuando ella se encontraba incómoda o enojada. No por primera vez agradeció este desarrollo en él.

La película era una comedia romántica bastante simple, pero muy graciosa, cosa que Ron parecía haber apreciado mucho, pensó Hermione al escuchar el volumen de sus carcajadas. La había elegido ella, esperando que la liviandad de su argumento le hiciera salir un poco del ánimo depresivo en el que se encontraba, pero fue inútil; terminando la función su estado era el mismo, si es que no peor.

No podía dejar de pensar en la manera en que Ron le tomaba la mano cada vez que los protagonistas se ponían acaramelados y cómo ese gesto le hacía perder la concentración y querer huir lo más lejos posible, encerrarse en su habitación y no salir.

Había estado pensando toda la noche anterior en cómo se encontraba aburrida de su relación, cómo lo mejor que podían hacer era darse un tiempo y evaluar si realmente querían estar juntos. Le había dado la impresión, durante los meses pasados, que a Ron no podía importarle menos si eran amigos o amantes, y esa fue la razón por la que se había decidido a terminar el noviazgo que los unía, antes que Hermione lo terminara odiando debido a su eterna comodidad. Grande había sido su sorpresa cuando Ron llegó esa tarde a casa pidiéndole que dejara por un día sus investigaciones para poder salir al día siguiente, a celebrar San Valentín, usando como anzuelo el que le había preparado una pequeña sorpresa. Ahora Hermione, sabiendo más que nunca que debían separarse, se encontraba tratando de no sentirse la peor de las mujeres por decidirlo cuando Ron obviamente estaba tratando de mejorar las cosas entre ellos, pero ya estaba decidido, ella ya no podía más.

"¿Qué te parece ir a ese restaurante de comida china que tanto te gusta?" preguntó Ron, mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos los guantes que había guardado al entrar al cine.

"Ron, tengo algo que decirte primero" dijo la chica, después de haber meditado sobre el asunto un rato. No podía seguir engañando a Ron mientras él se seguía esforzando.

"Dímelo cuando estemos adentro, hace un frío de los mil demonios aquí y no podemos hacer tú-sabes-qué" dijo él, en tono de broma refiriéndose a la prohibición de hacer actos mágicos frente a los muggles.

"Ron, es en serio…"

"No, Hermione, yo también hablo en serio" dijo el pelirrojo, rindiéndose de encontrar los guantes y metiendo las manos dentro de sus bolsillos. Por un momento le pareció a la chica que esto, más que para escapar del frío era para escapar de ella o para poner un fin a la conversación que ella pretendía empezar, por lo que guardo silencio y caminó junto a él rogando porque el ambiente se hiciera un poco más cómodo para los dos.

El restaurante chino no estaba muy lejos del cine, dado que estaban en un barrio más bien bohemio que Hermione solía frecuentar y que Ron detestaba al encontrarlo aburrido. Un mesero los recibió, quitándoles los abrigos para guiarlos a una mesa. Hermione se trató de distraer mirando los largos dragones dorados que adornaban la fuente junto a la que los habían ubicado, mientras Ron hablaba con el empleado de algo que no alcanzó a escuchar. El mesero volvió con el menú enseguida y luego de unos silenciosos minutos volvió a la cocina con sus indicaciones.

Hermione miró a Ron, preguntándose qué estaba pasando por su cabeza y si, de alguna forma, le había adivinado el pensamiento y sabía de la arbitraria decisión que había tomado. Ron por su parte se encontraba nervioso, mirándola de reojo como intuyendo que algo iba a salir mal.

El mesero volvió luego de unos minutos, sorprendiendo a Hermione con su rapidez sólo para notar que si bien no les traía su orden traía una botella de champagne.

"Disculpe, nosotros no pedimos eso" dijo ella, tratando infructuosamente de evitar que abriera la botella. El sonido del corcho al salir la hizo detenerse casi inmediatamente.

"No te preocupes, Hermione, yo le dije que la trajera" comentó Ron, mientras tomaba una de las copas que el mozo le acercaba, para pasársela a la chica. El joven dejó la botella en un cubo con hielos dejado en la mesa y se retiró, mientras Ron miraba a Hermione como si tratara de encontrar las palabras indicadas.

"Ron… La champán…" empezó la chica, sólo para ser detenida por una mirada del pelirrojo.

"Hermione, mi amor" dijo mientras metía una de sus manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón y con la otra levantaba su copa para un brindis, en el que Hermione salió a su encuentro más por cortesía que por deseos de hacerlo "sé que últimamente nuestra relación no ha sido de ningún modo lo mejor y la verdad es que lo estuve pensando muy bien durante un par de semanas… Creo que hay algo que nos falta, algo de lo que carecemos para ser completamente felices"

La chica no podía dejar de mirarlo asombrada, pensar que Ron le diría algo así (tan parecido a lo que ella quería decirle) era ingenuo pero lo estaba escuchando y no lo podía creer. Aún peor era el hecho que ahora que escuchaba esas palabras se empezaba a arrepentir y a darse cuenta que, después de todo, llevaban casi tres años de relación y algo así no se podía derrumbar en sólo un día.

"Ron, no creo que…"

"No, déjame terminar" pidió él, tomando un sorbo grande de su champán "Lo estuve pensando muy bien, y decidí hacer algo para remediar la situación" Ron sacó su mano del bolsillo y la puso sobre la mesa, cerrada como un puño, el que dio vuelta para mostrar a Hermione una pequeña bola recordadora, que en su interior tenia un anillo dorado suspendido en el centro. "¿Hermione, te casarías conmigo?"

"Dios, Ron, esto no…"

"No tienes porqué responder ahora, Hermione, sé que es una decisión muy importante y… bueno, yo mismo me sorprendo al tomarla pero… creo que es esto lo que nos falta para ser realmente felices" dijo Ron, impidiéndole continuar lo que iba decir. "Sólo… sé que algo nos pasó últimamente, no sé qué fue exactamente pero… algo nos está separando y sólo quiero que estemos más unidos"

"Crecimos, Ron, eso es lo que nos está separando" dijo Hermione, poniendo su mano sobre la bola recordadora y cerrando los dedos del chico alrededor de ella. "Crecimos juntos, pero son las experiencias y nuestros caracteres los que nos hacen cambiar, y lamentablemente nosotros cambiamos en direcciones diferentes"

"Es por eso, Hermione, que quiero que retomemos lo que teníamos" dijo él, abriendo la bola y poniendo con cuidado el anillo en el dedo anular de la chica. Era un anillo simple, con una pequeña gema engarzada que resplandecía a la luz de las luces del restaurante. "Sólo piénsalo, será como empezar todo de nuevo, solo que esta vez estamos más maduros. Podremos empezar todo bien"

"Ron, no" dijo la chica, tratando de sacarse el anillo pero las manos de Ron se lo impidieron. Sus manos alrededor de las de ella estaban congeladas, sujetando el anillo en su dedo como si se hubieran hecho de piedra. "Ron, lo siento. No puedo, no quiero más de esto"

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó él, pasmado, el color escapando de su rostro segundo a segundo.

"Cuando te dije que tenía algo que decirte me refería a esto. Ron, no podemos seguir juntos, quizás tomarnos un tiempo" dijo ella, poniendo su mano sobre las de él, mirándolo a los ojos y tratando de hacerle entender que el dolor que él sentía ella también lo estaba probando. "No sé por qué pero ya no me siento cómoda contigo, peleamos todo el tiempo y sé que es culpa mía, yo quiero de ti cosas que a ti no te interesan y jamás te han interesado. Vemos el mundo de otra manera y esas distintas miradas hacen que ya no tengamos temas en común, Ron"

"¿Quieres terminar conmigo?" preguntó el pelirrojo, recién cayendo en cuenta de lo que Hermione trataba de decirle.

"No sé si terminar definitivamente… pero es obvio que nuestra relación está desgastada y ya no da más, Ron" dijo ella, bajando su mirada a las manos entrelazadas entre ellos. "Casarnos ahora sería un error, Ron, lo siento"

"Tienes razón, sería un error…" dijo el pelirrojo, soltando las manos de la chica y mirándola con indiferencia. "Quizás todo fue un error"

"Ron, lo siento mucho" Hermione trató de tomar sus manos nuevamente, pero él las quitó rápidamente de la mesa, como si tocarla le doliera o le quemara. Quizás así fuera realmente. "Sé que quizás me odies, lo siento, es todo mi culpa…"

"Sí, quizás sí" Ron murmuró con desgano, mirando hacia las afueras del restaurante. "Podrías haber escogido un mejor momento para decirme que querías terminar que este" dijo poniéndose de pie "Y pensar que yo creía que casarnos era una buena idea"

"Ron, en serio, lo siento mucho, no era mi intención hacerte daño" trató de tomar su manga mientras pasaba junto a ella. No quería que se fuera así, enojado, odiándola, con todos esos sentimientos atorados en sus corazones.

"Pero lo hiciste" dijo él, soltándose y caminando lentamente en dirección a la puerta. Incluso con esa velocidad Hermione no se sintió capaz de seguirlo y simplemente se quedó ahí, mirando la mesa, las copas de champán que Ron había ordenado para celebrar el día de los enamorados.

La verdad es que Hermione se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, no tanto por estar insegura de si había hecho lo correcto como por haberlo hecho en tal mal momento. Ron tenía razón, debía haberlo dicho antes, debía haberle insistido más cuando quiso hablar con él por primera vez.

Tomó la copa de Ron entre sus manos y miró con cuidado la estela de sus labios en el borde. Puso sus labios sobre ella y bebió la champán, lento en un principio, degustando su sabor; rápido luego, esperando que las burbujas le hicieran distraerse de lo que acababa de hacer.

Llamó al mesero y con cuidado le pidió si podía cancelar sus órdenes y traerle la cuenta por el champán y su abrigo. Esperó la cuenta con la garganta apretada y los ojos a punto de reventar en lágrimas. Cuando hubo pagado todo tomó la botella de champán y salió al frío del exterior.

Un viento como navajas le quemó la cara con su frío e hizo que por fin las lágrimas que habían amenazado con caer, finalmente se rebelaran y rodaran mejillas abajo. Debió un sorbo directamente de la botella, anhelando que las burbujas empezaran a hacer efecto en su cabeza lo más pronto posible.

Debía estar presentando una extraña imagen, la siempre compuesta Hermione con las mejillas horadadas por lágrimas, una botella de champán en su mano y ánimo que la obligaba a arrastrar los pies. Realmente se veía tal mal como se merecía y tan poco integra como se sentía.

Se metió en el primer callejón que encontró en su camino y, después de un nuevo sorbo de champán, se apareció en el patio de la casa que compartía con Harry y Ron. Pensó un momento en que quizás se encontraría con Ron ahí, en la habitación que compartían y corrió en su posible búsqueda. Necesitaba hablar con él, pedirle que la perdonara. No podía soportar que Ron la odiara, no después de tantos años de amistad.

Corrió escaleras arriba, tropezando de vez en cuando, levantándose tan rápido como pudo y corriendo de nuevo. Giró y corrió, se apoyó en los muros para evitar caer, se secó las lágrimas con la parte de atrás de la mano y, cuando llegó a la puerta, trató de controlarse y componerse. Las velas de la habitación estaban prendidas y la puerta a medio abrir. Se escuchaba un sonido desde adentro y Hermione no pudo sino rogar que fuera Ron, esperándola.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado y se encontró con la habitación revuelta. Vacía, la ventana golpeaba con fuerza su propio marco por culpa del viento. Ron no estaba dentro, tampoco estaban sus zapatos, ni sus camisas, ni su bolso. Realmente, no había nada en esa habitación que hablara de Ron. Fue esa completa ausencia del pelirrojo la que hizo que Hermione se derrumbara finalmente. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, como tratando de buscar un pilar que la sostuviera mientras sus rodillas renunciaban a su trabajo, pero fue insuficiente. El golpe que se dio al caer al suelo solo sirvió para revivir las lágrimas que ya había derramado.

Lloró, sin gritos, sin sollozos, como quién llora con ojos más inteligentes que su corazón, que se dan cuenta antes que él de lo que está ocurriendo. Lloró por lo que había perdido, por lo que implicaba, por la culpa, por lo que había hecho de una bonita relación, de una gran amistad. No sabía si extrañaría a Ron más como amante, como amigo o como hermano, pero estaba segura que lo extrañaría para siempre.

Sintió una mano en su hombro y se giró inmediatamente, esperando ver los ojos azules de Ron mirándola. Con odio, con amor, con lo que fuera, sólo esperaba ver azul. No verde.

"¿Qué pasa, Hermione? ¿Estás bien?" preguntó Harry, limpiando las lágrimas de sus mejillas con la parte de atrás de su mano. El gesto fue más fuerte que ella y le atrajo como un imán. Sin dudarlo dos veces se arrojó a los brazos de Harry, llorando como si su corazón al fin comprendiera lo que había pasado con su vida.

Harry sólo la abrazó, dando suaves masajes en círculos en su espalda. La abrazó y la peinó hasta que lloró toda su pena y toda su culpabilidad. La abrazó y cuidó de ella mientras ella se odiaba con toda su alma, por haber dañado a Ron, quien sólo quería lo mejor para ella.

De pronto, cuando sus sollozos se habían calmado y las lágrimas habían dejado de caer más por falta de agua en su cuerpo que por calma de su espíritu, Harry la tomó en brazos y la llevó a su propia habitación. Él la abrazaba a su pecho y ella abrazaba al propio la botella de champán que Ron había pedido por ellos.

La sentó sobre la cama y él se sentó en la silla junto a su escritorio. Hermione le miró con cuidado, extrañada de la súbita distancia que había creado entre ellos en sólo un par de segundos.

"¿Estás bien?" repitió él, su rostro mostrando toda la preocupación que sentía por ella. "¿Qué pasó?"

"Terminé mi relación con Ron, Harry" dijo ella, casi fría después de tantas lágrimas. Miró la botella entre sus manos, su cuello, su boca. Su propia boca ansiaba sentirla entre sus labios, así que bebió un poco más. Ya sólo quedaba un cuarto de su contenido inicial, pero aún así le parecía que era demasiado. Esa botella habría estado vacía si Ron hubiera estado ahí, o casi llena, todo el mundo sabe que el champán se usa sólo para el brindis inicial y luego se olvida. Pero ellos no habían logrado pasar del aquel salud, y era su deber el acabar con la botella. Si todo iba a terminar entre ellos esa noche, entonces TODO se iba a terminar, incluso el champán.

"¿Terminaron? ¿Por qué?" preguntó Harry, realmente sorprendido. Es verdad que él no estaba nunca en casa, pero no daba la impresión de que estaban tan mal como para terminar su relación, no después de tanto tiempo juntos.

"Creo… que ya no le quiero como solía" dijo Hermione, dándose cuenta por primera vez que aún tenía en su dedo el anillo que Ron le había dado. "Ron me pidió matrimonio hoy… pero no pude decirle que sí. Había estado buscando un momento para decirle que necesitábamos un tiempo, pero me pidió matrimonio. No podía seguir mintiéndole, mintiéndome a mi misma".

"Hiciste bien, Hermione" dijo Harry, levantándose y yendo hacia la cama, para sentarse mirándola. "No habría sido bueno que aceptaras casarte sabiendo que no lo amas"

"Pero no es excusa para que rompiéramos" dijo ella, jugando con el anillo. "Si rompimos fue sólo debido a mi infinito egoísmo"

"Tú no eres egoísta" dijo Harry, sonriendo, apoyando una mano en su rodilla y sonriendo de forma triste. Seguramente no estaba muy feliz de ver a su amiga en esas condiciones.

"Sí que lo soy. Terminamos porque yo estaba aburrida, porque no puedo ver en él el Ron del que me enamoré. Ha crecido, se estabilizó y no quiere salir de la vida que lleva" dijo ella, tapándose la cara con ambas manos. "Soy suficientemente estable por los dos, no necesito alguien igual de aburrido que yo, necesito alguien que me libere, que me haga volar, conocer cosas nuevas… Y con Ron se murió toda novedad"

"Eso no es ser egoísta, Hermione" Harry tomó sus muñecas y la obligó a mostrar su rostro surcado de lágrimas. "Tienes derecho, tanto como él, de exigir cosas en una relación"

"Pero es que no entiendes, Harry, él nunca me exigió nada"

"Pero tampoco hizo ningún esfuerzo por hacer lo que pedías" susurró él, acercándose un poco más. "Tú no tienes porqué aguantar lo que te desagrada, y tienes derecho a decir cuando quieres que algo termine"

"Me pidió matrimonio, Harry, quería arreglar las cosas" reclamó ella, incapaz de soportar lo horrible que era. Se sentía horrible, sabía que lo era.

"No, Hermione. Ron también es mi amigo, y conociéndolo más que una manera de arreglar las cosas lo que él deseaba era amarrarte a él". Harry se sentó más cerca, sus rodillas casi rozando las de Hermione. "Probablemente había intuido desde hace un tiempo lo que querías hacer y lo único que deseaba, inconcientemente era mantenerte junto a él y evitar que te fueras de su lado. Eso, sin embargo, no quiere decir que fuese a cambiar"

"Bueno, poco importa ahora. Ron se fue, tomó todas sus cosas de nuestra habitación y se fue" dijo Hermione, llevando la botella a sus labios nuevamente. "Y yo me quedé sola, como merezco, como el monstruo que soy. Sola como debo estar"

"Estás suficientemente ebria ya, Hermione" murmuró Harry, mientras le quitaba a Hermione la botella de la boca. "Y no mereces estar sola, no eres un monstruo. Al contrario, eres un ángel, la mujer más bella que conozco, por dentro y por fuera"

"Sí lo merezco, y no hay nada que puedas hacer Harry… ya estoy sola" dijo ella, secando las lágrimas que empezaban a correr por sus mejillas nuevamente.

"No, Hermione, no lo estás. Yo siempre estaré contigo, de una forma u otra." Harry la abrazó fuerte y nuevamente los sollozos lograron escapar de su prisión. Este joven de anteojos era todo lo que tenía, mucho más de lo que merecía.

Abrazados cayeron a la cama, Harry sosteniendo a Hermione contra su pecho. Ella lloraba, incapaz de creer que lo que estaba pasando fuera verdad, y aún así él no podía pensar en un mejor lugar donde estar. No había un sitio que fuese mejor que estar ahí para la pequeña sabelotodo cuando lo necesitaba.

"Duerme, Hermione, mañana será otro día y podrás pensar las cosas con calma" dijo él, besando su frente con cariño.

"Suena un poco irónico pero… Feliz día de San Valentín, Harry" dijo ella, besándolo en los labios sin pensarlo dos veces.

Debía haber sido el champán que se le había subido a la cabeza, quizás si estaba ebria, pero no importaba. Había querido besarlo, lo había hecho y no sentía culpa. Había sido como un beso de hermanos.

"Feliz día de San Valentín, Hermione". Casi inmediatamente, sintió los labios de Harry contra los de ella, suaves y cálidos, tímidos e inocentes. Este beso no se había sentido como el de un hermano, pero tampoco le desagradaba. "Duerme ahora, mañana será otro día y tienes que enfrentarlo bien" dijo él, abrazándola contra él y moviendo su mano en dirección a la colcha para que los cubriera mágicamente. "Yo estaré a tu lado. Hoy, siempre, cuando sea que me necesites"

"Te quiero, Harry" dijo ella, un par de segundos antes de quedarse dormida.

"Y yo te amo, Hermione" respondió él a la chica ya inconciente. Su amiga de siempre iba a tener que aguantar un infierno los próximos días, pero él iba a estar ahí, como siempre había estado: una sombra protegiéndola de todo lo que le era posible. Él siempre iba a estar a su lado, como su amigo, con la esperanza que algún día quizás le viera como algo más.


End file.
